Suspiros, nostalgia, libertad
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: ¿Somos capaces de volver a renacer luego de caer en un vacío?. ¿Podemos sobrevivir a las tragedias y pérdidas más grandes?. ¿Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para volver a levantarnos luego de perder?.


Si a Taichi Yagami le fuesen dicho hace tres años que su vida daría el cambio tan drástico con el que estaba lidiando en la actualidad, probablemente lo habría tomado como el chiste más épico que podrían haberle contado en todos los años que llevaba con vida.

Desafortunadamente, no era un chiste. En absoluto. Era la cruda realidad, y por más que le costaba digerirla la mayoría del tiempo, tenía que buscar un chance de hacerlo todos los días. Taichi era el valor, era aquel sol resplandeciente y enérgico que iluminaba a sus amistades y familiares con esa manera de ser tan llena de tenacidad, fuerza y determinación. Eso era un punto positivo a su favor, tenía más posibilidades que el promedio de resistir pese a cualquier problema. Lo difícil era…

El moreno salió de su monólogo interno que se vió interrumpido con el sonido de una bonita puerta de vidrio que se abrió con nada de delicadeza. Se encontraba en ese momento dentro de un café, su favorito, admitiría con toda propiedad y seguridad sino fuese por el mar de recuerdos que este le traía, que se encontraba en el centro de Odaiba. Aquel lugar había sido testigo incontables veces de los momentos más felices de la vida de Taichi. Aquella vida que parecía ahora tan lejana, donde tenía a lo más preciado a su lado. A lo que más había querido en su vida. La persona que estaba esperando era la causante del portazo. No le fue difícil sonreír desde donde estaba mientras esta se acercaba a tomar su asiento al frente del elegido del valor. Aquella mesita que ocupaban era tan adorable que parecía obra de Mimi. De hecho, mucho del lugar tenía el toque elegante-refinado-y-a-la-vez-tierno que era típico en todo lo que tenía que ver con Mimi Tachikawa.

-Dai, como siempre tarde- dijo entre sonrisas Tai.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo, tal astilla- Tai echó a reír. Daisuke era, sin duda alguna, su protegido. Al parecer no solo tenían muchos atributos físicos similares, también Dai había moldeado gran parte de su ser en base a su amigo mayor. Era de esperarse, después de todo, Daisuke apenas tenía 11 años cuando su sueño se cumplió y comenzó a ser "amigo" de Taichi Yagami. El capitán popular y leyenda que admiraba desde antes. Por lo tanto, no era sorpresa que su influencia le fuese incrementado en un 2000% su espontaneidad, ocurrencia y jocosidad.

-¿Ya has ordenado?- Otra característica que probablemente su influencia había intensificado. El hambre.

-Esperaba por ti, sabes que nunca es suficiente comida cuando se trata de nosotros dos- Daisuke echó a reír e hizo un gesto de comprensión para luego llamar al lindo y elegante mesero que se encontraba listo para atenderlos desde la distancia. El delgado chico tomó su (gran) orden con estilo y amabilidad. Una de las 999 cosas maravillosas que Taichi y sus amigos conocían de este lugar.

-Y bien, ¿cómo estás?- Tai sintió un ligero arrugue en su corazón. Aquella pregunta en un pasado representaba una manera normal de entablar una conversación. Pero estaba muy claro que ahora mismo no era así. Ahora nada era lo mismo, en realidad. Ni volvería a ser como antes.

-Como siempre. Muy bien, ocupado…y con energía que parece nunca agotarse- Taichi había ensayado tanto al espejo frases felices, positivas y sonrisas enormes que ya le resultaban naturales ante preguntas que tenían un trasfondo. Ese trasfondo, en específico. El lado bueno de la historia era que sentía creérselo y era una manera más sana en su búsqueda de continuar hacia adelante. Dai reaccionó con efusividad a su respuesta. La creyó tanto como él.

-Oye, por cierto, este Domingo están ofreciendo a la comunidad unirse a un partido de soccer organizado por una beneficencia.

-Y nos anotaste, ¿verdad?- Motomiya y él podían pensar como el otro. Sabía a la mitad de la frase del otro moreno que su nombre estaba en la lista.

-Duh- Dai sacó la lengua y comenzó a explicarle más al respecto. Su tema se vió interrumpido cuando llegó el dulce mesero con la orden de ambos. No había necesidad de explicar que el tiempo de "pausa" se extendería más. Cuando había comida en la mesa, era todo en lo que se podía pensar. Dos grandes panes rellenos y dos buenos trozos de pie de mora y parchita después, estaban dispuestos a continuar charlando sobre todo lo que podía salir. Para gente como ellos, locuaces y medio, no era mala idea. Jamás.

Ambos disfrutaban, o destrozaban, su último pedazo de pie cuando Tai fue el primero en romper su concentración "gastronómica".

-No creí que sería capaz de pisar este lugar de nuevo. Supongo que sí soy el elegido del valor por la razón correcta- Dai entristeció por dentro unos segundos ante esas palabras pero por fuera solo intentaba emanar una energía cálida. Sabía que su amigo la necesitaba aunque todavía poseía mucha dentro de su alma.

-Taichi-san, eres capaz de afrontar esto y mucho más. Salvamos el mundo tres veces…podemos todos con lo que sea.

-Lo sé. Simplemente me parece que fue más fácil hacer eso que todos los días luchar con el hecho de que perdí a Yamato- hace un año Taichi ni podía pronunciar el nombre. Dai se sintió muy feliz por ello. El tiempo si que podía ir curando todo…o gran parte.

-Taichi-san…

El moreno mayor dió un sorbo a la milkshake de vainilla y arequipe que le acababan de traer.

-No te preocupes. Ya sabes que puedo con lo que sea, lo acabas de decir, ¿no?- y le guiñó el ojo. Eso bastó para Dai, que volvió a sonreír y actuar lo más normal posible: ruidoso y divertido. Sumergidos en mil y un temas más no volvió a salir "aquello" hasta que por alguna razón el menor hizo otra pregunta. A veces su curiosidad e impulsos eran más grande que nada.

-¿Lo extrañas?.

Sí.

-No. Todo tiene que pasar como tiene que pasar, ¿no es así?. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. De eso se trata el destino.

-Entiendo- Daisuke se había arrepentido de su estúpido impulso. -Discúlpame Taichi-san, es que…

-Déjalo. No tienes por qué disculparte, son temas que deben abarcarse- Taichi hablaba con toda la verdad. Pensaba en su bien. Su primera reacción había sido evitar esa conversación a toda costa y pretender que los años con Yamato no existieron. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que no servía de nada. -Además…ya pasó un año- recordó Tai. -El decidió irse porque así lo quiso. Pensó en él y sus sueños. La verdad es…que todos deberíamos seguir su ejemplo- cerró sus ojos y dió un gran sorbo a su bebida. Daisuke lo imitó. Existían unos cuantos gramos disfrazados de miligramos de nostalgia en la voz de quien en tres ocasiones había sido el líder de los niños elegidos de Japón. Daisuke se sintió muy culpable pero todo lo que decía su "senpai" era correcto.

-Pensé que era el amor de mi vida, estaba tan seguro- Fue lo último que dijo antes de romper esa pequeña nube gris que se estaba formando de la nada y desafiar a su pequeño clon a "Quién puede tomarse su milkshake más rápido". La milkshake de chocolate y mocca de Daisuke y la de Taichi si fuesen tenido boca…hubiesen pedido auxilio.

Fue un empate.

Once segundos cada uno.

Algunas personas que disfrutaban en otras mesas notaron aquella escena y como terminaban con un choque de manos y entregados a las risas.

-Si no supiera quienes somos…pareceríamos hermanos…o incluso pareja- las carcajadas volvieron.

.Oh vaya, no pienso luchar contra Ken por ti. Ya sabemos que su lado malo puede ser una pesadilla- el ex-emperador de los Digimons después de tanto tiempo había logrado superar esa etapa gris. Era por ello que ahora los chicos usaban esa parte del ayer sin culpabilidad. Aunque a veces se cohibían.

-Estoy tan contento por Ken y tú, Dai-chan- su honestidad era fácil de sentir. Daisuke se sonrojó y luego le agradeció a su admirado y mejor amigo, senpai.

Al darse cuenta de la hora ambos decidieron partir. Tenían el mismo destino luego de su "tarde de café". La casa de Sora Takenouchi. Todo el grupo de niños elegidos estaría allí.

Salvo uno.

La persona a la que Taichi Yagami había entregado su corazón y este lo había hecho pedazos unos años después. El grupo entero supo muy bien como Tai quedó completamente destruído en aquel entonces y lo mucho que le costó volver a ser "él". Todos habían jurado cooperar para ayudar en ese proyecto, su "reconstrucción", pero el moreno no quiso ser una carga para los demás. Todavía se sentía líder y muro con el que rebotar las malas situaciones de todos, fue por ello que ese proceso terminó siendo más doloroso. Solo intervino el mismo. Afortunadamente, parecía haberlo logrado. Todos habían dado un significante respiro por ello.

Una serie de cuadras más tarde, se encontraban en su destino. El moreno más alto (aunque solo por un centímetro) se dispuso a tocar el timbre y bastó un pestañeo para que la anfitriona abriera. Aquella misma sonrisa llena de afecto que la definía los impregnó a ambos.

¡Tai-san, Dai-chan, pasen!- muchos abrazos por parte de la elegida del amor después se encontraban en la sala. Eran los últimos en llegar.

Daisuke si que no se había equivocado unas horas antes.

Todos los chicos se alegraron de verlos y aunque Taichi recibió algunas miradas de preocupación y nostalgia lo supo llevar muy bien.

-Hola extraño- Taichi sintió un pellizco en su espalda.

-Hikari-chan, tanto tiempo- bromeó el moreno. Su preciosa hermana se encontraba impecable. A decir verdad, todos lo estaban.

-¿La pasaste bien con Dai?.

-Por supuesto Hikari, sabes que Dai-chan es como mi hermano.

-Pero espero que no el favorito- le dijo la elegida de la luz, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida y desafiante.

-Taichi Yagami tiene amor para todos- respondió Tai y después le susurró al oido -Pero sigues siendo mi favorita- Hikari rió y se unieron al resto del grupo. Ken Ichijouji ya se encontraba muy sonrojado y al lado de Daisuke, los dos tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Miyako no duró mucho en añadir picante al ambiente con su efervescente personalidad y eso hizo el ambiente más llamativo. El grupo seguía en conexión.

Aunque faltaba una pieza.

Yamato Ishida el año anterior había partido a los Estados Unidos, donde se encontraba Mimi hasta hace unos años atrás, persiguiendo su sueño de ser un famoso cantante internacional. Lo había dejado todo. Lo había dejado todo atrás. Y no pareció haberle dolido…mucho. Su partida había dejado un hueco grande en el grupo.

Pero aún más en el alma de Taichi.

Tai y Yamato tenían una relación de tres años antes de la decisión final y tanjante del rubio. El elegido del valor nunca vió aquello venir. Pasó todo con mucha prisa. En Noviembre el rubio que representaba la amistad con mucha firmeza le hizo saber su decisión un tanto repentina.

"En Abril partiré a Estados Unidos. He conseguido una beca en una Universidad importante para estudiar Música, ¿no te parece genial?". Taichi podía recordar ese momento perfectamente. Unos días con más detalles que otros. Ni siquiera los infinitos peligros que pasaron en el Digimundo causaron aquella sensación imposible de olvidar. La ruptura de su corazón y alma. Estaba seguro que fue la sensación del momento. Cinco meses más tarde dicha sensación era un juego de bebés. El día en que se despidió de Yamato si sintió "pérdida total". Como una vajilla valiosa que un niño arrojó al suelo con toda la rabía imaginable.

Lloró. Lloró tanto.

No, lloró demasiado.

En los primeros momentos solo se dedicaba a visitar a cada miembro del grupo "inquebrantable" (Yamato era el responsible de las comillas), pero después de esos días, Taichi desapareció con su inmedible dolor y tomó el problema únicamente en sus manos. Y ahora estaba allí, un año después. Sintiendo orgullo por haber sobrevivido. Aunque no podía mentir. Su corazón se encontraba pegado de nuevo, con mucho esfuerzo (o un milagro), lo había restaurado. Pero las marcas que quedaron dolían. Sobre todo en los días que tenían mucha más relación con el recuerdo del rubio. La ciudad se encontraba llena de ellos.

Yamato era el complemento de su ser. Su debilidad. Su elixir de vida.

Y también fue su destructor.

¿Se veía estando con alguien luego de aquello?. ¿Sería capaz de enamorarse de nuevo?. ¿Creía que después de encontrar aquel nexo mágico y, por mucho, claro, lograría tenerlo de nuevo con alguien más?.

No.

"Sí" respondió el positivismo. Puedes encontrar a alguien que sí te ame y valore de verdad". "Puedes encontrar a tu verdadera alma gemela".

Verdadera alma gemela.

Taichi tenía tanta certeza de que Yamato lo era desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en él. Otra sensación que le era imposible olvidar.

Aquella mezcla de calma, sorpresa, impacto y algo más que le costaba comprender. Hasta hace un año hubiese apostado todo lo que tenía a que sí eran el complemento y la "persona" del otro. Después, todo se volvió hechos y palabras que el viento se llevó. El moreno hubiese deseado que los recuerdos y esas importantes sensaciones también lo fuesen hecho.

"Quizás si pudieramos vivir sin recuerdos no existiría la tristeza".

La voz de Mimi lo sacó de su mente. Estaba cantando. Era probable que se había ido del mundo por bastantes minutos. No tenía idea de cuando decidieron que harían karaoke.

La elegida y guerrera de la sinceridad le dedicaba una mirada a su persona. Era a él que le cantaba. Y se dedicó a escuchar lo que decía la hermosa melodía.

"La felicidad siempre volverá. El mundo entero gira entorno a ella". Adoraba a Mimí. Los quería a todos demasiado. Eran tan leales, tan preocupados, tan verdaderos.

Toda la letra la había absorvido de la misma manera que la comida del café. Allí se levantó y la fuerza que le proporcionó el bello detalle lo hizo querer ser el siguiente. Dos canciones y veinte oídos sangrantes después, el deportista volvía triunfante al enorme sofá. Se metió entre Iori y Jou, que le aplaudían como el resto, pero sufrían de los efectos secundarios de haber escuchado cantar a Tai…como el resto también. Dolor muscular, jaqueca, mareos y hasta amnesia, diagnosticaba el elegido de la Lealtad y futuro médico de todos. Nadie se atrevió a hacer ni una broma.

Takeru Takaishi era quien más le dedicaba sonrisas y aplausos. Una tarea muy difícil dadas las circunstancias. Era muy probable que el guerrero de la Esperanza sintiera más dolor por él que nadie, sabiendo con mucha perfección cada página y cada lado de la historia entre Tai y su hermano. El alto y esbelto moreno de ojos café lo observaba y pensaba en Agumon. Así de intensa y apoyadora era la vibra del rubio menor.

Llegaron las 12 de la noche y los chicos se preparaban para salir a sus casas. Ese mismo día todos tenían que levantarse temprano. No podían los once faltar a sus actividades, sobre todo porque todos se encontraban en puntos importantes de su vida y/o carreras.

Se dividieron en algunos grupos y todos partieron, dejando a Sora satisfecha de haber organizado otro encuentro eficaz entre las personas que más apreciaba además de su madre, padre y abuela. Nunca fallaba en la tarea que le obsequió la vida con aquel precioso emblema que la representaba. Ni siquiera con varios cócteles encima. La estudiante de diseño de modas durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Tai recibía un delicioso desayuno en cama. Su hermana menor se había quedado en su "apartamento de soltero" que compartió con Yamato una vez, para hacerle compañía. Era la primera vez que su hermano se lo había permitido post-ruptura. Tenía que aprovechar muy bien aquella oportunidad. Siendo "luz", a la chica delgada y de un llamativo color de piel que semejaba la porcelana le había marcado ver como se apagaron por meses los ojos de su hermano mayor. Temía que jamás volvieran a encenderse de nuevo.

-¿Sabes algo de él?- Las palabras que pronunció su hermano le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-…Sí- murmulló tan suave, pero la pudo escuchar. El silencio se apoderó del cuarto mientras el inquilino de aquel lugar devoraba su delicioso desayuno: Tostadas francesas con mermelada de fresa, mantequilla de maní, huevos, salchichas y dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Hikari si que le estaba dando amor del bueno. A Taichi le tomó unos minutos volver a preguntar algo más.

-¿Está bien?.

-Si lo está- Con un tono de paz le dijo la chica.

-¿Puedes darme más detalles?.

-Eh…eh…- Hikari se puso muy nerviosa. Agarraba con fuerza su teléfono celular. El moreno no lo entendía hasta que…

-¡Tai!, espera, ¡no lo hagas!- Taichi no la escuchó. Entró a los chats de Hikari y allí estaba, el contacto de Yamato. Al abrir la imagen sintió confusión. Su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo se llenó de frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Sentía temblar.

En sus manos el teléfono mostraba una foto de Yamato junto con otro chico. Ambos se encontraban muy cerca y parecían a punto de besarse. Ahí supo que significaba la imagen. Y el comportamiento de Hikari.

Yamato había encontrado a alguien más.

Yamato tenía un nuevo amor.

Tenía a alguien que lo abrazaba, lo besaba, lo tocaba, le hacía el amor. Cada vez que quería.

Sintió que una enorme espada con buen filo le atravesaba el corazón. No era exageración.

Taichi volvió a observar la imagen unos minutos más mientras su corazón seguia palpitando con fuerza. Duró lo que sintió siglos para volver a respirar y le entregó con delicadeza el teléfono a su pequeña hermana.

Dirigió su mirada a lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno especial y terminó de comerlo, un poco más lento.

La dulce Hikari tenía una expresión de culpa y horror que recordaba a cualquier tragedia que vivieron en el mundo digital. -Hermano, escúchame por favor- Taichi la miró con neutralidad y respondió.

-Hikari-chan, no te sientas mal, las cosas tienen que pasar, así es el destino.

-Yo…

-No te atrevas a pedir disculpas. Esto no es culpa de nadie. Esto es la vida- otra respuesta exclusivamente neutral y vacía.

Hikari asintió. Su siguiente acción fue abrazar a Tai con mucha fuerza. El chico lo agradeció. Sentía tanto a la vez. Confusión, nostalgia, rabia, tristeza. Y resignación.

Esto último era lo que necesitaba justo ahora. Y quizás muchas horas de ejercicio. Le escribiría a los chicos más tarde para desafiarlos a un partido. Incluso le diría a las chicas, si bien Sora era la única que podía resistir, a las otras les vendría bien. Estaba seguro que aceptarían de cualquier forma luego de que su hermana arrojara la bomba de lo sucedido. Algo dentro de su ser se alegró por eso. Esto mismo le decía que necesitaba a los chicos más que nunca.

Y varias comidas de su madre.

Pero Tai sabía que tenía que enmascarar aquello para que no fuese tan obvia su reacción de impacto.

-Me llevaré los platos- fue lo único que encontró decir aquella entristecida y nerviosa chica de esbelta figura y piel pálida para tratar de romper el momento. Taichi se levantó y colocándose al lado de Hikari, le ofreció su mano.

-Vamos juntos a la cocina. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo- y esbozó una sonrisa Taichi si que había desarrollado cualidades para la actuación. O quizás, solo quizás, aquel gesto era genuino.

Taichi Yagami no estaba dispuesto a volver a encerrarse en un oscuro círculo a pesar de que aquella noticia le cayó como el sumo más grande que podía crear en su imaginación. -Si Yamato ha logrado seguir adelante sin algún dolor, yo también puedo hacerlo- el elegido del Valor no le había hecho justicia a su emblema de tal manera desde hace un tiempo. No volvería a tocar el tema con nadie por ahora. Drenaría cualquier sentimiento estando con sus seres queridos, actuando normal e ingiriendo grandes cantidades de comida en su casa. Su madre si que estaría feliz por aquella repentina decisión.

-Está bien- Con unos ojos como platos respondió Hikari. Creía que vería a su hermano sucumbir pero la imagen que tenía al frente era todo lo contrario. La chica agradeció a todos los santos y al cielo que era eso lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca se hubiese perdonado si su hermano se hubiese deshecho por su culpa. Su hermano mayor era el mejor. Ahora con más seguridad que nunca creía que era la persona más fuerte del mundo. Sentía que su amor por aquel despeinado moreno había crecido más.

-Hermano…te quiero mucho- el corazón de Tai botó una lágrima. La única que le permitiría a su cuerpo derramar. Una sola e interna.

-Y yo a ti Hikari-chan, y yo a ti, todo está bien- un abrazo bastó para que acabara ese momento repentino y espontáneo que se había dado.

Dos días de "vacaciones en su casa" después Tai se encontraba de nuevo en su apartamento. Esa palabra estaba muy adherida a él últimamente, notaba. Si bien estuvo más tiempo con el grupo luego del día en que le pasó una guerra por encima, logró ser muy natural y pasivo. Algo que hizo feliz al grupo, que intentaba no mostrar tristeza alguna por su amigo. Nadie se había esperado aquello. Pero era Taichi, el tema en cuestión. Esa palabra capturaba una parte especial de quien era. Mucho era inesperado con él.

Takeru casi había llorado cuando lo volvió a ver después de la llamada de Hikari post "Le pasé una aplanadora a mi hermano". Taichi lo encontró casi divertido.

Casi era la palabra clave.

Debía agradecer a Miyako y a sus padres, pues eran los dueños de la tienda de víveres que poseía su familia, todo aquel empaque que se había esmerado en hacer solo para él. Tai la estaba colocando en la cima de la pirámide después de eso, pensó burlonamente. "Todos están en la cima de la pirámide" se admitió a si mismo y se dirigió al balcón del aún lindo y fino (toque de Yamato) apartamento que se encontraba con menos cosas en comparación al año anterior. El sol de Japón era algo digno de disfrutar y admirar desde tu balcón esos días. Todo Japón lo era.

El chico sacó algo de su bolsillo con cuidado y lo observó una vez más para sonreír debilmente. Había tomado esa decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás, sus días de "descanso" habían servido para meditar mucho. Sus manos poseían un corazón naranja y azúl que se dividía justo a la mitad y tenía los emblemas del hermoso rubio que había significado el mundo y el de él mismo. Era el lugar y el momento perfecto para hacer lo que se había propuesto. El viento soplaba con rebeldía. Taichi le dió un beso al corazón una última vez. Luego dejó que el viento se lo llevara lejos. Lo lanzó hacia el mundo exterior y observó como las ráfagas lo alejaban a una gran distancia. Afortunadamente ese día las pequeñas ventiscas lo ayudaron. No pudo evitar pensar que Yamato se había esfumado de la misma manera. Y con una pequeña sonrisa, suspiró para entrar de nuevo a su hogar.

"No podemos retener a nadie ni aferrarnos a nada. Debemos dejar todo libre, para que el viento logre desplazarlo a donde tenga que estar. A donde verdaderamente debe estar".

Taichi sentía una renovación de alma. Sentía que estaba volviendo a nacer. Y estaba listo para ser 100% él. Por dentro y por fuera. El mundo era suyo. Lo sentía de esa manera.

Resplandecía fervorosamente una vez más como el sol de aquella etiqueta que quedó marcada para siempre en su vida, en el corazón de muchas personas…y en el de él mismo.


End file.
